Squitter the Spider
Squitter the Spider is a large orange-and-black haired spider and an Animal Buddy in the ''Donkey Kong'' series. His first appearance is in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. He also appears in the sequel, Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and in each game's Game Boy counterpart: Donkey Kong Land 2 and Donkey Kong Land III. Squitter is one of the few spiders in the Donkey Kong series to actually have eight legs, whereas most others, such as Small Spiders from Donkey Kong 64 and Skittlers from Donkey Kong Country Returns, have six. Despite this, Squitter still lacks some spider features, such as multiple eyes and chelicerae. Squitter also wears four pairs of orange-white shoes, which resemble those worn by another Animal Buddy, Expresso the Ostrich. Description Squitter has the ability to shoot out an unlimited supply of web projectiles from his mouth, which he can use to defeat most enemies, including Zingers, although in Donkey Kong Land 2 and Donkey Kong Land III his webs have shorter range and will disappear shortly after being shot. He also has the ability to create temporary web platforms to reach higher areas, such as a Bonus Area, or to cross a large gap. However, Squitter does not have the ability to jump at the height of the Kongs. In Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Land 2, Squitter cannot defeat an enemy by jumping on it, as this injures him in the process. In their sequels, Donkey Kong Country 3 and Donkey Kong Land III, Squitter has the ability to do so, although it is no more effective than the Kongs' jump attack because he cannot defeat stronger enemies like Buzzes this way. This ability was removed from the Game Boy Advance port. In Donkey Kong Land 2 and Donkey Kong Land III, the player can have Squitter create web platforms by pressing the B button then Select. Squitter makes a cameo appearance as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and the 3DS version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. He later appears as a spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. In it, Squitter is an advanced support spirit which negates the jump and speed reduction effect of the sticky floors. Levels ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest''/''Donkey Kong Land 2'' Squitter appears in a level for both games unless otherwise noted. He most often appears in the later levels and even has his own dedicated level, Web Woods. *Hot-Head Hop/Hothead Hop *Krockhead Klamber *Hornet Hole *Bramble Scramble (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Web Woods *Toxic Tower *Fiery Furnace (Donkey Kong Land 2) *Animal Antics ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Squitter usually appears in factory-themed stages, and he is played throughout Krack Shot Kroc. *Fire-Ball Frenzy *Blazing Bazukas *Krack Shot Kroc *Pot Hole Panic *Creepy Caverns *Stampede Sprint *Tyrant Twin Tussle ''Donkey Kong Land III Squitter only appears in four levels, which is fewer than in his previous appearances. *Koco Channel *Karbine Kaos *Stalagmite Frights *Haunted Hollows Profiles ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' *'Virtual Console Manual Bio:' "Press B to fire a web and attack enemies. Press SELECT to change the web into a floating platform." ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophy ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' Trophy ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Spirit Trivia *While most real-world spiders produce silk from their backsides, Squitter is able to shoot it from his mouth. However, members of the spider family Scytodidae are actually able to spit harmful venom-infused silk from their chelicerae, and Squitter even resembles these spiders, as both have an orange coloration with dark spots. *Squitter won Best Goodie/Sidekick in the 1995 Nintendo Power Awards. Category:Animal Buddies Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Donkey Kong Country 2 characters Category:Donkey Kong Country 3 characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits